


El príncipe que no sabía matar dragones

by Road1985



Category: Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, Supergirl (TV 2015) RPF, The Flash (TV 2014) RPF
Genre: Amor milenario, Criaturas Sobrenaturales, Destino, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Road1985/pseuds/Road1985
Summary: En un mundo que ya no cree en la magia, donde los dragones viven en los cuentos infantiles Grant está a punto de descubrir que su destino no es el que pensaba y que el amor tiene muchas formas





	1. Prólogo

Después de soñar con aquellos ojos durante más tiempo del que podía recordar, Grant casi podía decir que los conocía como si supiera quien era su dueño.

Su azul era imposible de encontrar en la naturaleza y la intensidad con la que le miraba desde la oscuridad le hacía temblar y sentirse desprotegido, al mismo tiempo que el ser más importante del universo.

\- ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó más por rutina que por esperar una respuesta que nunca llegaba. - ¿Qué quieres de mi?

Reconoció en seguida también el tono rojo intenso que cogieron los ojos del otro hombre. Aquel sueño era siempre el mismo, siempre igual y por más que intentaba buscar un motivo para repetirlo todas las noches, simplemente volvía a soñarlo.

Sabía que debía tener cierto miedo a esos ojos encendidos que parecían atravesarle, que leían sus pensamientos y emociones. Pero como si de una criatura con poderes hipnóticos se tratara, Grant tan solo era capaz de quedarse allí, mirarle, preguntarle una y otra vez cual era el propósito de aquellas visitas en sueños y despertarse al día siguiente con la misma incertidumbre. 

\- Dímelo, por favor. Dime que es lo que quieres de mi. 

Sabía que tratar de moverse sería inútil, pero lo intentó de todas formas. Sus piernas pesaban como dos montañas que el viento mantenía firmes. Sabía que el desconocido no se movería y que su figura no le abandonaría hasta despertar. 

\- Por favor…

\- Tranquilo, - Dijo una voz cálida junto a su oído. – Soy tu destino, ¿Todavía no crees en el amor verdadero? Entonces aún no estas5lusto para conocerme.

Aunque invisibles, dos manos rodearon su cintura. Grant de puso tenso y se quedó sin aliento, pero por más que lo intentó, no fue capaz de moverse.

\- ¿Te has enamorando alguna vez? 

\- ¿Quién eres? Vives en mis sueños desde hace tiempo y todavía no se quien eres. Dime al menos tu nombre.

\- Ya te lo he dicho, soy tu destino, Grant. No necesitas más para encontrarme. 

Unos labios ardientes se posaron sobre su cuello y notó que recorrían su piel a besos. Sintió que las piernas se volvían ahora de goma y le fallaban, apenas recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que alguien le hacía sentir así fuera de los sueños, por lo que controlarse no fue sencillo.

\- Espérame. – Se esforzó, una vez más, ponerle cara a una voz que le embriagaba y no le permitía pensar con claridad. – Espérame. Pero ten cuidado, no soy el único que ha notado tu esencia. Irá a por ti… no descansará hasta verme muerto, pero primero quiere hacerme sufrir y que lo pierda todo... Quiere que seas suyo. Sabe que eso me destruirá.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Quién eres?

Grant empezaba a sentirse angustiado, notaba su corazón desbocado, entre el miedo y la excitación.

\- Necesitas tiempo para entenderlo todo. 

\- ¿Entender el qué?

\- Es tu destino, el de tu familia desde hace siglos. 

\- ¿Mi familia?

\- Tiempo… tiempo, Grant. No seas el niño impaciente de siempre, Jesse odia eso de ti y tus hermanos también. 

Se dio la vuelta y de pronto se dio cuenta que estaba solo en medio de la oscuridad. El extraño había desaparecido y ya casi echaba de menos esa mirada azul, igual que esos ojos de fuego. 

Como odiaba lo excitado que le dejaban aquellos encuentros nocturnos. Tan solo esperaba que aquel tormento, aquella locura sin sentido, terminara pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

Al levantarse, Grant realizó su rutina de todos los días. Se dio una ducha, con el agua a su perfecta temperatura, ni muy fría, ni muy caliente; se preparó el café y lo dejó enfriar para que se quedara templado y puso las dos rebanadas de pan en la tostadora. Sacó la mantequilla del frigorífico para que fuera reblandeciéndose un poco y sacó un tarro nuevo de mermelada de la despensa.

Vestirse era el último paso por si se ensuciaba con el desayuno. Había dejado la ropa preparada la noche anterior, el vaquero que le había obligado a comprarse su hermana una camisa blanca perfectamente planchada y una corbata.

Cogió el coche, a las ocho de la mañana ya hacía bastante tráfico, como todos los días, así que tenía tiempo de encender la radio del coche y escuchar las noticias.

No esperaba escuchar nada especialmente bueno, pero empezaba a molestarle escuchar siempre lo mismo sobre los extraños ataques a gente entre veinte treinta años que seguían sin tener explicación.

Como policía, por mucho que la mayoría de sus compañeros le consideraran todavía un novato, se estaba esforzando por encontrar alguna pista. Pero por el momento ni él, ni nadie del departamento habían conseguido dar con nada.

“Nuevo ataque durante la noche. En esta ocasión la víctima ha sido Theresa Johnson, joven de veinticinco años, residente del Grace General Hospital, mientras regresaba a casa después de terminar su turno.

Cuando hemos hablado con ella, apenas recuerda nada de lo ocurrido, a excepción de lo que dicen otras víctimas anteriores; ser transportada por los aires.

Tras el análisis médico y como primicia, los médicos que la atendieron nos han dicho que cuenta con unas extrañas marcas en los hombros como si de varias punciones se trataran.

Una fuente cercana a esta emisora dice que ha visto las fotos de esas heridas y por extraño que pueda parecer, dice que se parecen mucho a las que dejan las garras de las águilas y otras aves depredadoras en sus presas, solo que son más grandes.

Quien o que está atacando a los jóvenes de esta ciudad, sigue siendo un misterio para todos. Pero desde nuestro estudio, aconsejamos ser prudentes, no salir solo a partir de ciertas horas y ser consciente de que el atacante no hace ninguna diferencia entre sexo y como ya hemos dicho antes su preferencia de edad va entre los veinticuatro y los treinta años; aunque el motivo de estos ataques siga siendo un misterio para todos nosotros y la policía sigue sin pistas.”

Después de dos años en el cuerpo seguía siendo un rencien llegado. No por la falta de experiencia, si no porque todavía no había tenido que usar su arma y los únicos cadáveres que había visto había sido en la academia, durante su paso por el deposito.

El capitán decía que uno no era policía de verdad hasta que tomaba la decisión, una vez, de un usar el arma contra alguien.

Por el momento, Grant agradecía no haber tenido que tomar esa decisión y esperaba tardar mucho en hacerlo.

Sin embargo, no le hacía ninguna gracia darse cuenta de como lo miraban sus compañeros, con que superioridad y condescendencia, como si el uso de armas les hiciera mejores agentes.

Los números hablaban en su favor. Dos años y un expediente limpio, uno de los mayores números de arrestos, siempre de forma pacífica y muy buenas referencias del cuerpo de bomberos en un par de ocasiones.

Pese a su falta de experiencia con las armas, el capitán Lee, le apreciaba como a un segundo hijo y apostaba mucho por él.

Precisamente por todo ello, Grant estaba frustrado esos últimos días. Llevaba semanas investigando el caso de las agresiones a los jóvenes y seguía sin una sola pista, sin un solo indicio que le pusiera en el camino hacia el criminal.

Para colmo estaban esos malditos pirados que decían haber encontrado tierra quemada junto a los lugares de la agresión, extrañas huellas y algún resto que no tenía sentido, parecido a escamas. Las palabras ovni, abducción y extraterrestre no tardaron en llenar las páginas locales de los periódicos más sensacionalistas y ciertas publicaciones sobre lo paranormal.

La presencia de los supuestos investigadores de lo sobrenatural no estaban ayudando nada, sino que más bien le ponían más nervioso.

Llegó que la comisaría a la misma hora de siempre, pronto, con casi veinte minutos de adelanto si sus compañeros, así que tuvo tiempo de tomarse un café tranquilamente y pensar en otras cosas que no fueran el caso.

Sacó el móvil del bolsillo y vio que tenía abiertas tres conversaciones de WhatsApp. La primera era su madre preguntándole si pasaría el domingo por casa para comer. Respondió que si, así se ahorraba cocinar y no quería pasar su único día libre solo.

La segunda era Danielle, su hermana. Quería información sobre que hacer para quitarse de encima una multa, que decía ser de una amiga. Le respondió con un emoticon con la lengua fuera y un escueto, debes pasar por tráfico, como todo el mundo.

La tercera conversación solo tenia como referencia un número de teléfono desconocido para Grant.

Normalmente borraba ese tipo de conversaciones sin hacerles caso al leer el texto que le habían dejado en el mensaje se detuvo un momento.

“Siento irrumpir así como así en tu vida. Se que no nos conocemos… bueno tu a mi no me conoces, pero te he visto tantas veces, que me he armado de valor para pedir a un amigo en común ti número de teléfono.”

“No temas, no soy un psicópata, aunque supongo que es lo que dirán los psicópata.”

“Soy alguien que quiere invitarte a una cita y no sabe como. Si contestas a esta conversación, entonces sabré que estás interesado.”

“Soy Stephen, por cierto.”

Grant se quedó chocado mirando aquellos mensajes. En un primer momento creyó que se trataba de una broma de alguno de sus amigos. De Tom quizá. Para ser un profesor universitario de biología, tenía un sentido del humor muy infantil.

Pero no creía que le pudiera hacer algo así después de su última y muy reciente ruptura.

Luego pensó y se preguntó quien podía tenerle visto para gustarle. Y sabía que no era un tipo especímenes guapo, no gustaba ha todo el mundo y normalmente pasaba desapercibido entre la gente a su alrededor.

Tal vez por eso, porque no se había fijado, había llamado la atención de alguien y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

“¿Podrías darme algún dato más sobre ti mismo?”

Pensó, como policía, si por tener una simple conversión, sin dar demasiada información sobre si mismo, no podía pasar nada malo.

Esperó un momento, mientras intentaba pensar si conocía algún Stephen, pero ya sabía que no era así porque tenía una gran memoria para los nombres y las caras y no haba ningún Stephen en su vida.

Guardó el móvil en el bolsillo, miró el reloj y cuando quedaba un minuto para comenzar su turno, se sentó a su mesa y en encendió el ordenador.

\- Tu siempre tan puntual, Gustin. – El acento británico a su espalda le ponía nervioso, sobretodo cuando el maldito policía inglés, de su misma edad pero con unas cuantas condecoraciones con las que Grant no había ni soñado, hablaba con ese retintín de superioridad. – Lástima que algunos llevemos aquí más de dos intentando encontrar nuevas pistas sobre las garras nocturnas.

Grant hizo girar su silla mientras casi escuchaba como le chirriaban los dientes con ese nombre.

\- ¿De verdad tenemos que llamarlo así?

\- No le hemos puesto nosotros el nombre. Es la gente, preocupada por lo que está pasando, que intenta darle una explicación.

\- Chicos, que tal si en vez de ver quien trabaja mejor y quien pasa más horas en la oficina, nos ponemos a ver los nuevos vídeos que ha mando la gente. – El capitán Lee había asomado la cabeza por la puerta de su despacho. – También tenemos un par de llamadas anónimas que pueden ser interesantes.

Tom Felton se marchó, le dejó en paz por fin y Grant pudo concentrarse en los nuevos los informes y documentos que habían dejado sobre su mesa con relación a las últimas dos víctimas.

Al parecer no había nada nuevo, nada a tener en cuenta, como ocurría con las otras víctimas. Grant suspiró y se recortó en el respaldo de su silla, que creció con su peso.

Por un momento pensó que seguían igual, sin pistas, sin una forma de cerrar el cerco sobre algún sospechoso.

Sin embargo decidió no perder la fe. Estaban atacando a jóvenes indefensos y Grant no podía permitirlo. Volvió a acercarse a la mesa, abrió de nuevo los dos últimos informes y comenzó a comparar las informaciones de los otros informes.

A simple vista, era gente diferente, vivían en zonas completamente opuestas, unos estudiaban en la universidad, otros trabajan desde adolescentes. Uno había perdido a sus padres de niño, otra vivía con sus padres y una tercera vivía con su madre soltera.  
Unos tenían pareja, otros no… entonces lo vio, entonces vio un pequeño detalle que sus compañeros habían pasado por alto sin darse cuenta. Los médicos que habían explorado a las víctimas en urgencias habían dejado anotado, además de que no había agresión sexual, que los tres eran vírgenes.

Emocionado por su descubrimiento pero, guardando la noticia por si estaba equivocado, miró los informes de las dos víctimas originales y efectivamente se dio cuenta que también esos dos jóvenes , tanto la chica de veintitrés años, como el muchacho de veintiséis, eran todavía vírgenes.

Casi tiró la silla al ponerse en pie y desde la otra esquina de la enorme sala, Tom levantó la cabeza de su ordenador, con las gafas apoyadas en la punta de la nariz y le miró de mala gana.

Grant ni siquiera se dio cuenta, caminó con grandes zancadas hasta el despacho de su jefe, dio un par de golpes y sin esperar respuesta, entró.

\- Si señor, estamos haciendo todo lo posible para encontrar alguna pista en el caso… lo se, a mi tampoco me hace gracia el nombre que se le ha dado a ese criminal… Sí señor… sí… haremos todo lo posible… se lo haré saber.

El capitán Lee dejó sobre la mesa, se frotó la cara con ambas manos y respiró con fuerza.

\- Jefe…

\- Espero que me digas que tienes algo o dentro de poco nos van a cortar la cabeza.

\- Tengo algo. - El capitán se puso tenso, la espalda recta y la mirada fija en Grant. – Busca vírgenes.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- El agresor solo quiere vírgenes. No les ha tocado siguen siendo vírgenes; pero eso es lo que busca. Da igual que sean hombres mujeres.

\- Vírgenes… hmmm. Resulta interesaste, la verdad. Buen trabajo Grant, nadie se había parado a mirar eso. Supongo que eso nos da una buena pista.

\- Si señor, gracias. – Grant asintió, haciendo lo posible para no mostrarse todo lo contento que quería dejar ver en realidad. - ¿Pero que podemos hacer ahora para proteger a todos esos jóvenes vírgenes de la ciudad?

\- Buena pregunta. – El capitán se rascó la barbilla y carraspeó un momento. – Pensaremos en ello, de momento, coge contigo a Felton y acercaros al hospital y hablad con la última víctima.

\- Capitán, puedo ir yo solo. No creo que sea necesario molestar a Tom para hacer esto.

\- Grant, muchacho. Se que no os lleváis bien, aunque no se por qué. Pero tu eres demasiado emotivo, necesito alguien que tenga una perspectiva más fría.

Grant sabía que era cierto, Tom y él eran completamente diferentes y seguramente eran esas diferencias las que los hacía irreconciliables.

Sabía también que no era buena idea llevar la contraria al Capitán Lee. Ese hombre siempre le habla tratado como si fuera un segundo padre, le había ayudado desde que había entrado en la academia. Todavía no sabía exactamente por qué le había cabido bien, por que le han la cogido bajo su protección. Nunca había encontrado el momento para preguntarle.

Por eso, cuando el capitán le pedía algo, cuando le daba una orden, Grant no se oponía.

Volvió a su sitio, cogió el móvil. Se quedó mirando el último mensaje de Stephen, de alguien que se interesaba por él. Casi había olvidado la última vez que se fijaba en alguien, después de como su ex le había roto el corazón; había decidido dejar los temas del amor a su lado.

Pero esa timidez que mostraba Stephen al escribirle le hizo sonreír, le parecía tierno, lo bastante dulce como para escribirle de vuelta.

“Hola, perdona que suene un tanto seco, pero… ¿Quién eres? ¿Nos conocemos?”

Para su sorpresa, la respuesta del otro hombre no se hizo esperar.

“No esperaba que me contestaras, la verdad.”

“No, lo cierto es que no nos conocemos… bueno, tu no me conoces, pero te he visto tantas veces en la cafetería… no quiero parecer tu acosador ni nada parecido.”

“¿Así que coincidimos en el Coffee 4 2?”

“Voy desde que me mudé a la ciudad. Me dijeron que era un buen sitio para conocer gente. No esperaba encontrarte a ti.”

Grant dio gracias por estar hablando a través de mensaje con Stephen, de lo contrario el desconocido vería lo colorado que se había puesto.

“¿Y como conseguiste mi teléfono?”

“He visto que eres amigo del camarero. Se lo pedí, le dije que me gustabas y no dudó en dármelo.”

\- Wally…

\- Gustin. – Grant dio un bote en su silla y levantó la vista. Tom estaba frente a él, de brazos cruzados y cara de pocos amigos. – El jefe ha dicho que vayamos al hospital a hablar con la última víctima. Muévete.

“¿Estás libre esta noche?” Escribió Grant sin pensárselo dos veces. “Si te apetece ve al 2 4 a las ocho.”


End file.
